Trust You
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: They call them the Swan Lake pair, for their nicknames..Now, these ladies find themselves on the doorstep of the Phantomhive mansion for business...but what if this business turns into a hunt involving an item, that Grell's looking for? SebastianOC
1. The Traces of Fallen Tears

**Trust You**

**Author's Note:** _I was inspired by the song 'Trust You' from Gundam 00 to actually write it. I was originally supposed to call it 'Truth' sung by Arashi, but I preferred this song.._

**Summary: **_They call them the Swan Lake pair, for their nicknames..Now, these ladies find themselves on the doorstep of the Phantomhive mansion for business...but what if this business turns into a hunt involving an item, that Grell's looking for?_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso or Trust You by Yuna Ito, or Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

* * *

**prolouge**

"Why do you need to run away?"

A vanity mirror stood in plain view, as a young woman was putting on her blush. Her eyes slid over to the woman who sat across from her oddly, who was fixing her hair. The first night performance of the day, that the pair were doing in the ballet, Swan Lake. They turned and looked at each other oddly as they began to laugh together and arose. One was wearing all black, the other all white, a contrasting pair who was looking at each other.

"My...mother was murdered." the one in white muttered, looking down, letting her golden locks cover her face.

"How?...Wait..isn't your mother..a prostitute?" the other in black questioned tapping her cheek. "I heard about rumors in England, that Jack the Ripper is on the loose, killing prostitutes. The problem, is that they never caught him..and the killings caused a major stir.."

"Giselle, we need to go to England to find out!" the lady in white shouted, grabbing her friend's shoulders tightly and shaking her.

"We..can't." Giselle stated, looking down, and kneeling. "...We swore an oath to stay here..otherwise...you or me will die..And not in this ballet, but for real."

The blond sighed, as she wandered towards her vanity mirror and gazed at herself quietly. She lightly took the black and white photo of herself and her mother, when she was younger, and gripped it tightly in her hands. She was on the verge of tears, as the door knocked lightly. Giselle arose and opened it, only to be informed that the show will be starting soon. A nod and a small smile formed on Giselle's collective face, as she approached her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded to her, trying to not remember the threats by their boss.

"Marion. Please, do not ruin your make up. We'll be on soon." Giselle smiled as Marion shook her head.

"No..Giselle, are you mentally ill?! You're keeping yourself collective.. Mother.." Marion muttered pushing her hair back.

"Listen. I wanted to leave myself. Though...I have something holding me back to the point of insanity. I can't tell you now..I..can't trust you with my life yet." the brunette muttered looking down.

"Okay..you can tell me when you want to." Marion sighed as Giselle nodded, as they proceeded out the door.

* * *

"Giselle, Giselle, Giselle.."

A handsome man gazed at the brunette, who kept her silence, as he gazed at her from across his desk. He stared at her quiet and silent look, and lightly smirked. Giselle, held her ground, feeling the stinging pain on the shoulder blade. He smirked, as he lifted his hand up in the air, and notioned her to come over to him. She approached him, as he patted his lap, to have her sit on it. The man wrapped his arms around her waist, and lightly pushed her hair out of the way. His hands pulled on the sleeves of her shirt, moving it down to her elbows, revealing a tattoo.

"Hm...I love this contract." he muttered kissing the tattoo. "Since your officially my possession, it feels rare to possess something as pretty as you.." he stated with a small smile that crept up upon his baby face. "You must be feeling proud."

"Aren't you and Marion, lovers?" the brunette questioned as she felt the man lightly kissing her on the neck.

"Hmm. Yes..Though, that woman is more focused on her mother's death, along with people paying attention to her...She loves me, just because I pay attention to her actions on stage." he stated, having her turn her body and face him.

The door slammed open as the shocked Marion stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the position that her friend and the boss was in. She covered her eyes and ran off. A smirk formed on his face, as he heard the phone ring, having Giselle pick it up and holding it to his ear. A boy's voice rang through the phone, as the man furrowed his eyebrows. A business look formed on his face in a matter of seconds, as he was listening to his so-called 'business associate' on the phone.

"Mister Phantomhive. It is nice to speak with you. You're in France? Oh, you're in the city now. Alright, please come to my office then. I'm not too busy." he stated as Giselle glanced at him as he kept his grip upon her. "Please stay here, Giselle. It would be nice to have company with me." he stated kissing her skin.

"Yes sir." Giselle said softly.

Within the hour, the door was politely knocked, as the door opened slowly. There, stood a young man with blue hair and an eyepatch entering the room without thought, along with a taller man, who was suspected to be his butler by the suit. Giselle stood next to her boss, with a friendly smile upon her quiet face. Her boss nodded to the young man as he notioned him to take a seat across from him. Giselle looked up, and felt something was wrong...Her eyes stared at the butler next to him, who had the blood red eyes that felt like it can paralyze the most sternest woman. Shaking out of her trance, her boss glanced at her oddly.

"Giselle. This is Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler, Sebastian. Please, I would like you to fetch, Miss Marion." her boss ordered as she nodded, and walked past him, towards the door, as she immediately left. "Mister Phantomhive, that is one of my two precious performers, Miss Giselle Martin. She is the one playing Odile in Swan Lake, and yet, she's a perfectionist."

"I see..I understand if you're trying your best to even think of bribing your way into a deal..though, it's repulsive to say, that you're very desperate." the young man stated gazing coldly at the boss's eyes.

"Those two will be giving you a contract in England. They will be visiting for business purposes, so I will entrust you to take care of them, Mister Phantomhive."

* * *

Rain pelted down the faces of the women, as they ran out of the theater, wearing trenchcoats and a hat. Their heels stomped on the puddles as they heard voices shouting behind them. Marion gazed at them, as she glanced back, seeing Giselle quickly catching up to her, eventually turning around, and staring at the people in front of them. She pulled out a hair piece, as she quickly chucked it towards them, resulting in a small smokescreen. Giselle grabbed Marion's hand as they ran towards a carriage, where they quickly jumped in, and ordered the driver to immediately go.

"Are you sure, you want to go, Giselle? I mean, that man he..." Marion questioned in a panic, as she clenched her handkerchief. "He..wanted you to go instead."

"That man..He knows his little doll would follow every order to a whim.."


	2. Hiding In The Endless Time

**Trust You**

**Author's Note: **_Ja! Chapter One! Please Read and Review!_

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso or Trust You by Yuna Ito, or Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

* * *

**One**

"It feels quieter like this.."

In the carriage, eyes stared out of the glass window in thought. The two women sat there, with documents in their bags, being tightly locked away. The sky was clear and bright as they only heard the footsteps of the platinum white horse taking them to London. Blue eyes battered in bewilderment, as frail hands rapidly shook the tired brunette next to her. Gray eyes flashed open, as the brunette quickly turned her head in shock. Her eyebrows furrowed, as her eyes glared at her friend, an acrid frown forming on her face. The blond battered her eyes, as she smiled nervously and looked down in thought.

"Giselle? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I have a warning for you, Marion..please do not look at the younger butler in the eyes." she muttered remembering that man with the blood red eyes. _Is..he not human? It's very rare to see someone like him have those types of eyes...or even be very perfect..or so did he would say.._

"Eh? Why?" the blond pondered covering her lips, as she slid next to Giselle and grinned."Ohhhh? Is he a handsome one?" she questioned as Giselle looked away and had a slightly angry look on her face.

"Listen. He's a total lady killer, sweetie." the brunette muttered clenching her fist tightly in a ball. "Ugh...Looks like a freakin' vampire." she muttered in irritation as a chill went up her spine.

Marion's eyes brightened as she cupped her cheeks in thought. Her face turned pink in thought, as Giselle continued to look out the window. They had already boarded the boat, and was in the United Kingdom already. Within a day, they were heading to the Phantomhive Mansion, which was rumored to have burned down a few years earlier. The pair were quiet for a brief moment, before a high pitch scream escaped Marion's lips, making Giselle bump her head on the door. Cracking her knuckles, Giselle stared at the blond who was desperately clinging onto her.

"Hey! What the hell are you screamin' for?" the brunette shouted rubbing her head.

"H-How did that cat come in here?" Marion shouted as Giselle noticed a black cat sleeping soundly on the floor of the carriage, as the blond clung onto her brunette friend tightly, her sharpened nails digging into the sleeve of Giselle's dress, making the woman cringe.

Slapping Marion's hand away, Giselle openly held out her hand, as a friendly smile formed on her face."...Here, kitty." the brunette said softly as the cat jumped onto Giselle's lap, as a tinted blush formed on her face. "How soft..." she smiled, feeling slightly embarassed.

"I forgot you're a total animal lover.." the blond muttering, sliding back to her side. "I'm allergic to fur...remember?" she questioned as she noticed her friend being distracted with the cat rather than listening to her. "Giselle!"

"...Reminds me so much of him.." Giselle responded looking at the cat.

"Who? That playboy or the butler?" Marion questioned as her friend shot her a quick glare.

The brunette rose an eyebrow questionably towards her friend's question, having the thought of that mysterious butler come across her mind. Shaking her head, she knew she only had the other man in mind, as she smiled lightly. "Of course, that man you called a 'playboy'...he loves me.." she said softly touching her own shoulder, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

* * *

The carriage ride towards the suburbs of London was proven to be a quiet one. The black cat was sleeping on top of the seat next to Giselle, as the brunette was absentmindingly petting it. Marion bit her lip in thought, hoping she could deal with this business man soon. She gazed at the window, as she felt the carriage sliding to a stop. A bullet pierced through the glass, as the girls couldn't react quickly to it. Marion fell over in pain, as Giselle poked her head out in thought. The driver saw several men surrounding them with their guns pulled out, aiming to fire at the slightest movement. The brunette chucked a pistol towards Marion, who nervously took it, as Giselle opened the door, and went onto the roof.

"Alister. What..What is this?" Giselle questioned gazing around.

"Remember your father's friend? Apparently, Mister Hughes was a two-faced coward, who send his men to do the dirty work. For some strange reason, they're out for the Boss's other lover." Alister smiled, pulling out a shotgun, and polishing it.

"You mean, Marion? Heh..A good warmup before seeing Mister Phantomhive again." Giselle smiled as she stood up straight.

"_Crap. It's Martin's daughter..._" one of them muttered. "We can't attack the Nobleman's kid! We'll be screwed over!" another shouted. "We need the other girl in the carriage..Try to avoid the girl, and attack the blond..Now!"

Gunshots rang, as Giselle, frowned as she glanced at the driver. The driver nodded to her, as she sighed and took a deep breath. Her normal calm, gray eyes turned demonic, as she quickly pulled out a gun, and began to shoot. She noticed that she managed to get a few down, while Alister hid close to the carriage, as he began to shoot a few in the head. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, as she stomped on the carriage roof with her heels.

"Now!" Giselle shouted as the driver whipped the horse by the reins, and the carriage immediately sped away.

"Duck!" Alister shouted as Giselle plopped to her stomach, hearing the guns raining down towards the carriage, leaving the deathly afraid Marion on the floor crying.

Trying to balance herself, the brunette began to pull out her gun and began to shoot. A large bump in the road, made Giselle nearly fall over, as she was hit by a stray bullet, forcing her to wince at the pain of the sharp bullet. Being a shot in her shoulder left her at a disadvantage, as she knelt down patiently, and closed her eyes, feeling the blood seeping through her coat. Her hands were stained with blood, a sight that she was used to by now. Forcing herself to use her left hand, the brunette began to shoot, as she was struck with another bullet in her arm.

"Miss Giselle! Are you okay?" Alister shouted as he saw the brunette stumble on the roof, and eventually fall off.

"Giselle!" Marion shouted poking her head out, seeing her friend fly behind the carriage.

The brunette found herself suspended in air, as she felt arms cradling her, as her 'savior' stared down upon her. Gunshots were heard, as Giselle could weakly see the human-turned corpses piling up as Alister had to use a pistol instead. While Alister had to stop the horse, the hero who saved the dancer landed with a calm look upon his face. Marion blasted out of the carriage, as she froze up at the sight of the butler across from her. A tinted look was on the blond's face, as she couldn't help, but to be paralyzed by the butler's blood red eyes. Snapping out of her train of thought, the brunette ballerina jumped out of his arms, as she couldn't hide the embarassing blush across her face, slowly pointing at him, like he was a criminal.

"Y-You!" Giselle shouted kneeling on the ground with pain.

"It is nice to see you again." the raven haired butler smiled as Giselle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" she questioned defensively.

A sigh escaped the butler's lips, making the Odile irritated. Marion on the other hand, was staring at him, with her hands on her cheeks along with a huge smile on her face. "I was ordered to pick you two up, so you wouldn't risk the danger. Apparently, I was a bit tardy for this." he stated politely as Giselle frowned.

"Tardy my ass!" she barked clenching her fists. "I got shot twice, and I'm losin' blood!" she stated slamming her fists on the ground, feeling the pain of the bullet having an effect on her. "Shit!"

"Giselle...don't be so mean to that man. He saved your life, otherwise, you would've messed up your pretty clothes." Marion smiled slowly approaching Sebastian with a foolish look on her face. "It's nice to make your aquaintance again, Mister Michaelis."

"Pushover." the brunette pouted wandering over to Alister to try and take out the bullets.

From afar, emerald green eyes stared at the sight, with a despised frown forming on the feminine-like face. Hands clenched tightly in a ball, as an angry look formed on the red coated Shinigami's face. He hated the sight. The blond clinging desperately at the man, he was in love with. Steam slowly built up, as he had the urge to kill the blond on the spot...Unfortunately, he was being '_watched'_ by his superior, and he needed to hold back for the time being, for mission reasons and continue his search. A small smirk formed on his face, as he turned around, and took a final glance at the sight.

"Just you wait...my dear Sebastian.."


	3. As The Seasons Pass By

**Trust You**

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso or Trust You by Yuna Ito, or Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

* * *

**Two**

"Young Lord. Do you remember Miss Giselle and Miss Marion?"

Marion's eyes battered, staring at the collective blue eye before her. Her face flushed up several shades as she had the urge to hug the young lord. Giselle tilted her head in thought, as she nodded towards the young lord, and politely curtsying to show respect for him. She glared at Marion, who was daydreaming as she smacked her on the back of her head, while she kept her composure. A small, delicate smile formed on Giselle's face, having the urge to disipline the idiot she was supposed to protect for the time being.

"Well. Mister Phantomhive, our boss, was a bit overjoyed that you decided to take the trouble and have us room at your mansion for the time being." Giselle smiled, while Alister nodded to them, as he approached Sebastian, to whisper a request, as the butler nodded and led the driver out the door.

The blond glanced at Sebastian, with a stunned face, as she tugged on Giselle's sleeve, feeling a bit giddy. The brunette had the urge to slam her face away, but kept her cool, when being eyed by the young man. "Oh! U-Uhm...Ciel? Where are your parents?" Marion questioned.

The brunette slapped Marion as the blond ran towards to corner to cry. A sigh escaped her lips, trying to force her arms to cross her chest, hoping to not injure her shoulder even more.. "Please excuse my friend, sire." she said politely.

"Y-yeah." the blue haired lord muttered looking away, feeling awkward with those two. _Jeez. That man told me those two were so polite. Wonder why they're acting like a bunch of idiots, despite being stars? He's such a liar._

"Ah! Miss Giselle! You have a phone call!" Alister chirped poking his head through the door.

Glancing at him, a small frown formed on her face, as she pouted and looked away. "I'll skip it." she muttered looking away, flipping a lock of hair.

"Oh? Boss'll be disappointed in you, if his own fiancee wouldn't answer his call." Alister casually grinned as a blush formed on the brunette's face, as she immediately began to run out the door. "Jeez...Huh? Marion, why are you staring at Mister Phantomhive like that?!" he shouted.

Ciel propped his arm up, and rested his head on his hand, as he gazed at Marion with annoyance. The blond had the urge to hug the young man to death, since her infatuation with children had taken over her usual cheery side. Alister slapped the blond, as he grinned playfully. The blue haired lord couldn't help, but to feel the odd aura from the two, how they were able to get along so easily. It reminded him of his servants, despite the fact that they were all weird in their own ways, and yet they still had a significance in his life.

* * *

"Fiacre...I..Miss you."

Standing in the hallways, eyes stared down at the jet black phone in thought. A blush formed on the collective Giselle's face, as she wrapped her finger around the telephone cord in thought. From afar, Sebastian was pushing the silver cart of tea and pasteries down the hallway. He saw the guest chatting with a friend through the telephone, as he slowly pushed the cart, watching her in thought. He noticed how brutally weak and passive she was, when talking to that man. He kept walking towards the room, as he glanced back, hearing a faint meow.

"Ah..The kitty? I brought him with me." Giselle stated with a cheerier tone. "I'm sorry..Sir.." she said apologetically, as she nodded and hung up.

Picking up the cat, Giselle eyes stared up, at the butler giving her a friendly smile. She froze up, as she felt creeped out by his polite attitude. She hesitantly followed him into the room, where Marion and Alister were fighting, and Ciel caught in the crossfire. Immediately, the pair stopped, as the brunette placed down her cat, and the raven haired butler released the silver handle of the cart, and immediately pulled the crazed-blond and the young master away from each other. The brunette stared at Alister, who froze up, in thought, as she bit her lipstick tainted lips.

"Idiot. We cannot have fights here. It's very impolite!" Giselle barked as Alister sighed and nodded towards them as he turned and began to slowly leave the room. "My sincerest apologies sir." she nodded as she picked up her cat, and held it delicately in her hands.

"Why don't you have tea with us?" Ciel questioned trying to gain peace with him and the fired up blond.

"None for me." Giselle smiled, nodding lightly to him. "Marion, please be on your best behavior, otherwise, you will be scolded." the brunette smiled, hiding a darker aura, as she left the room.

The blond's eyes battered as she faced the younger boy, with a bright smile upon her face. It felt quite out of place to converse with a boy his age, even if he was a lord. She took a seat across from him, as she stared into his blue eye. Her teeth bit her lip as she nodded to him, giving a glance towards the butler pouring tea.

"Listen, Mister Phantomhive...U-Uh...I was wondering if we can do business at the moment? It seems extremely odd if we'll be enjoying the peaceful moment." the blond laughed nervously.

"Then, would you like to play a game?" he questioned taking a sip of tea, glancing at her. "This'll be short, but it's something you need to know." he sighed.

"Uh..Sure.."

* * *

"Those people.."

A sigh escaped the lips of the butler as he left through the back door of the mansion. There was a bit of a problem when Sebastian had to prepare the dinner. Add in a flamethrower from Bard, a clumsy plate-dropping Maylene, and the destructive Finny, and in seconds the kitchen was demolished. His blood eyes skimmed the place oddly, trying to find his dearest cat that he would often play with in times of distress. His eyes stared at Giselle who was watching her cat play along with his precious cat that he ever-so loved.

"Hm? Good afternoon, Mister Michaelis." the brunette said softly placing her cat down, and arising from where she sat. "Is something the matter?" she couldn't help, but to question.

"Nothing." he casually smiled as the brunette rose an eyebrow questionably.

"I don't know how you can last this long being able to deal with this.." she sighed scratching the back of her head in thought, as her cat lept off her lap and approached Sebastian in wonder. "Haha. She's interested in you!" she laughed softly.

Sebastian glanced at Giselle oddly. For the short time she was spending with him, she was supposebly the strict bodyguard, but seeing her brutally weak against a voice from the long distance, and being friendly with someone for conversation reasons, was indeed odd. He glanced at her pet cat who was rubbing her head against the back of his hand, while staring at the forcebly friendly Giselle, who sat there with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry..I was given orders to be polite with the Phantomhive mansion people. God. I must be an idiot." she sighed looking down, placing a hand through her locks.

"Isn't that the duty of a servant? You must know it's a basic rule." Sebastian sighed, realizing she wasn't at all close to that term 'Servant'.

"....You're right. It's futile trying to pretend to be nice." Giselle responded getting up and stretching. "Well, I'll just check up on Marion and Mister Phantomhive."

* * *

"You're not serious, are you?!"

Ciel took a piece of cake and lightly placed it into his mouth, as Marion stared at him in shock. Her hands gripped the small fork in worry, as she immediately grabbed the handle of the teacup, chugging down the Earl Gray tea. Her eyes stared down upon the table, as she tightly gripped the napkin in her delicate hands. What Ciel had told her, made her feel nervous and tension occurring in her body. She never knew Fiacre was so determined to send them on a mission that might lead to their deaths.

"Your boss wanted you three to follow my orders.  
Simple.  
Just get back what's mine...''


	4. Sunflowers in the twilight

**Trust You**

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso or Trust You by Yuna Ito, or Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

* * *

**Three**

"I told you several times, that Fiacre's not going to risk his fiancee's life for that!"

Marion bit her lip in thought. An item belonging to the Phantomhive family that was apparently stolen? It sounded like it came out of a medieval detective novel. For one thing, she sure wasn't going to risk her life over a little test like that. Her hands clenched the small picture stashed away in her pocket, wanting to gain revenge on the infamous serial killer compared to just hunting down a stupid heirloom. Her eyes stared down, noticing Giselle casually sighing, and Alister simply fixing their weapons and getting ready for combat. Their calm demeanor had the blond ballerina thinking for the time being.

"Are you mentally ill or just plain stupid?" Giselle muttered.

"She seems to be, isn't she?" Ciel added with a sigh, adding a nod.

The blond stared at the pair in shock, having the urge to cry her eyes out. "...You really mean it?" she squeaked.

The pair glanced at her, as they both took a sip of the tea and nodded without hesitance. Marion quietly swayed to the dust-filled corner, sitting down, hugging her legs close to her chest in thought. As the blond tried to keep herself calm, she noticed something was up with the black-dressed Sebastian. Apparently, he took interest in the cat that Giselle had brought in earlier, and was lightly pressing his thumb against the soft pink palms. A side that most of them never had seen before. A love-struck butler playing with another person's pet. It felt like he was in another world at the moment, since the animal had very sleek fur, and bright green eyes, that simply stared at him.

"Mister Sebastian. Please..if you like to play my cat, you can at anytime...however, don't make the rest of us feel awkward seeing you like this." the brunette quietly scolded, placing down her teacup, and kneeling down, to brush her hand against the fur. "Degare's his name. He'll seem lonely, yet he will always have someone who cares for him."

"Aw. I never knew Miss Giselle had a very, very soft side when it came to Fiacre's cat." Alister laughed. "So! Shall we depart tonight?" he questioned lightly.

The three of them glanced at Ciel, awaiting for a command for a time being, while they eagerly tried to not anger the young master. A sigh escaped Ciel's lips, feeling like his little plan wasn't going to go anywhere. He had the urge to order Sebastian to show them to their rooms to delay their persistance, yet Ciel couldn't help to feel a bit of pity for the three of them. One of them being their boss's fiancee, another being his ex-lover, and the last one being pulled into this mess without even knowing the consequences. It was a pain trying to deal with his clumsy workers, but they had benefitted him for protection of the mansion, now he had to wonder if Fiacre's 'bodyguards' were as useful.

"I was wondering, Mister Phantomhive. Is this this thing you were talking about, very important that Fiacre had us come here?" Giselle questioned tilting her hear lightly.

"Of course." the boy responded bluntly, hiding his little white lie. He figured he can con them into following orders, and expose their so-called 'boss'.

* * *

Nighttime hit London, while the Phantomhive Mansion was ironically silent. Outside, Ciel stood with Sebastian, awaiting for the appearance of the other three. Alister came out of the place first, with Giselle and a very depressed Marion behind him. They all wore different clothes, seemingly like they were simply civilians, rather than dressing formally like Ciel and Sebastian. Giselle approached the two, with a delicate nod, while she tried to snap her fellow dancer out of her depressed trance.

"If you want me to do negotiations with some people, I know people here in London through my father." the brunette smiled. "Just a little piece of information, so you wouldn't be kept in the dark."

The blue-haired lord stared at the platonic Giselle, who gave him a slightly dazed look. "We'll go look in the city." he simply stated.

"The thing you were referring to was something containing silver isn't it?" Marion spoke up, while everyone gazed at her.

A smirk formed on Giselle's face, while Ciel closed his eyes and nodded with a light smile on his face. Alister patted the blond's shoulder, eventually pulling her into the carriage. The brunette followed, but before she even entered, a platonic smile formed on her pretty face. Her eyes narrowed with uneasiness and suspicion, towards Ciel, giving him a type of glare that would say, 'You're-lying-to-us-aren't you?'. The blue haired young man furrowed his eyebrows towards the dancer, before wandering into the carriage, pretending that little bit never even happened.

Jabbing her in the arm, Marion stared at her fellow dancer in suspicion. The brunette responded with a 'Tch' and an annoyed look on her pretty face. "He said that Mister Phantomhive was going to wreak our company...Yet he wants to sacrifice the three of us to try and avoid getting tattled onto the Queen...How stupid does he think we are?!" Giselle complained, folding her arms over her chest. "_And I sacrificed my body for his pleasure.._"

"You shouldn't complain, we're here so we-"

"Fiacre sent us, knowing we're going to die anyways, so it's best to stop bickering ladies." Alister spoke up, not looking at them. "_Besides..he can't afford to lose a nobleman's daughter in slaughter._" he muttered softly, looking down on the leather reins.

* * *

Silence filled the air within Ciel's carriage, Sebastian was the one controlling the reins, his eyes staring forward. He noticed something was wrong with the child, yet didn't bother questioning him. The butler turned to speak, before hearing a gunshot behind him. Ciel quickly turned back, seeing the other carriage seemingly unharmed. A light scream escaped, while the young man quickly turned back. Marion had her head out the window, apparently disappointed.

"_I missed.._" they heard her sigh briefly.

Ciel couldn't help, but to feel a bit annoyed with the fact that one of them had nearly made him get a heartattack, and one thing for sure, it was someone that truely annoyed him. It wasn't important on where did Sebastian had lead the group towards, but Ciel had a feeling it was deja vu. Thinking back, the lord had noticed Sebastian was stashing something in the two carriages, and apparently it had a dress locked away inside. Chills went through Ciel's spine, while he had a horrified look on his face, while the butler quietly turned, having a concerning look on his face.

"Something the matter?" Sebastian questioned in a monotone voice, turning his head forward to see where he was going.

"Where on Earth are you taking us, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned childishly. "And, why did you bring luggage with us?" he muttered.

A small smile formed on the butler's face, raising an index finger to his face, adding a wink. "A dance party." he smiled. "I figured it's very easily to get in, if one of those people are willing to comply." he chuckled lightly. "It's far more easier to do this with more people, compared to just the two of us." he added, making his lord raise an eyebrow towards him.

"I never heard of such a thing." Ciel fired back, nearly getting off his seat to smack his butler. "Unless..." he trailed off, in thought.

Without looking back, Sebastian pulled up to a large mansion. People were casually drinking with a smile on their faces, a few were waltzing to the orchestra. Opening the door, Ciel hopped out, turning to Giselle and Marion who simply stared at the building. Giselle had a slightly concerned look on her face, while Marion was in total awe. Ciel and Sebastian approached the women, having a serious, darkened look in their eyes, forcing the blond to hide behind her protector.

"_Scary..._" Marion whispered, making Giselle cross her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Giselle approached Sebastian and jabbed him with her finger on his chest. "Why are we here? Why are we in this place out of all places?!" she scolded, angerly. A childish pout formed on Giselle's face, as she looked away in thought. ".._And it's my uncle's estate, no doubt about it._"

A friendly smile formed on Sebastian's face, slowly approaching the angered brunette. His gloved hand lightly brushed her hair, and cupped her cheek. The reluctant girl had an unsuspecting blush firing up her cheeks, making her look away. The pale, gorgeous face of the butler was a mere centimeters away from her, a concerned, desperate look formed on his face. Marion stared at Sebastian in thought, her blue eyes widening in shock, tainted with jealousy. The other two had a slightly annoyed look on their faces at the butler's act, meanwhile, Giselle was frozen on the spot.

"..._It doesn't matter any longer..I need you the most of all.._"


	5. Play to Make a Storm

**Trust You**

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso or Trust You by Yuna Ito, or Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky._

* * *

**Four**

"I haven't worn a fancy dress like this since our opening of Swan Lake."

A slightly disturbed Giselle stared down Sebastian and Ciel, while Marion and Alister was cracking up in the background. Stomping her heels on the ground, she appeared to be infuriated with the pair, as she crossed her arms over her chest. With pretty makeup and her hair made up, she, along with Sebastian was going to a party, where Ciel had claimed someone knows about the precious artifact. Ciel, on the other hand, was going to enter there with Marion, as a backup.

Giselle stared down the Phantomhive pair in anger, while she looked away from them. "I swear. If my father is in there, we are screwed...and I mean screwed. He expected me to be in France, and I don't want him to see me here." she stated sternly.

A hand extended out of the well-dressed Sebastian, and a friendly smile formed on his face. Slapping his hand away, Giselle quietly proceeded forward, her eyes closed, and proceeding into the party. A tired look formed on Sebastian's face, as he slowly walked forward, and wrapped an arm around her waist, making the girl turn red in embarassment. Her eyes shot up at him, giving him a slightly threatening glare, while the butler simply mirrored her.

"Either we should walk in like this or the other way." he smiled towards her, as she quietly continued forward."No matter what you say, it's hard for you to even do much without us."

"Then, let's just entertain them, until something happens." she said softly. "We're here as invited guests, right? So, I'll just follow your lead as an underclassman in these sorts of things."

The ballroom, filled with people from the high class. With people casually talking to each other, and sounds of wine glasses tapping together, the place was certainly a place where Giselle didn't want to go to. Quietly hiding behind Sebastian, the girl had a bad look on her face, feeling like she shouldn't have agreed to do such a thing in the first place. The butler, simply pulled her forward, and smiled towards the people who approached them.

"My, you two are very beautiful. Are you two lovers?" a woman questioned.

"Why, yes." Sebastian automatically answered, leaving Giselle in shock. "What's wrong? Are you embarassed?" he smiled, forcing the girl to look away in disgust.

Quickly turning to the woman, Giselle cupped her cheek with a bright smile. "Oh, you. Haha..Please excuse us." she stated, lightly pulling the butler to the other side of the room. As he quietly stood there, the brunette turned and folded her arms over her chest. "I said I would be able to sneak us in, but to even lie to those people, what the hell is up with you?!" she scolded.

"_We need a reason why we're together. If we just say that we're simply servants we can't do anything, try to play along with this_._" _he whispered closely to her.

"_Impossible! Some people already have met me, I can't say you're Fiacre." _she argued. "_They know what he looks like, and you two don't seem to be alike._"

Pressing his finger on her lips, Sebastian lightly smiled towards her in assurance. "Don't worry." he simply said to her, as they began to wander around. People stared at the pair, particularly the butler the most of all, for standing out. As they tried to interact with others, a large man had approached the two with a bright aura surrounding him, and a very friendly tone. Giselle froze up on the spot, forcing her too look away in light embarassment. While the man took a sip of his wine, he looked at the brunette with a very happy look on his face.

"Gigi! It's so great to see you again!" he exclaimed as Giselle had a small smile on her face. "You're not with your father, huh? Then you must be with Fiacre...Or not.." he trailed off, before leaning near Sebastian to whisper something in his ear. "_Good job. You're with a much more better man than that playboy._" he muttered.

"Haha. Uncle, dear. He is simply my escort...but if you consider him as my lover, then, you should be correct." she smiled nervously. "Ah! Where is Auntie? I must catch up with her!" she stated cheerfully.

Her uncle chuckled heartily, before taking another drink of wine, and gazing around the place for his wife. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought before turning awkwardly around. "Your Aunt is conversing with her lady friends, please excuse me, Gigi. I'll leave you and your date alone." he smiled towards her, winking towards Sebastian before walking off.

* * *

"Finally...some air."

Giselle slumped over on the balcony, before looking out into the darkness. She peered over at Sebastian, who stood nearby her, watching over Ciel escorting her master. A small smile formed on her face, slowly hearing a small buzzing sound. Her eyes gazed around the area, slowly feeling the butler's hand upon her waist. She saw something sharp heading towards her way, before feeling her body falling to the floor, with Sebastian on top of her. A chainsaw was embedded into the marble balcony, sputtering like it was trying to break free.

"...Sebastian...?" she muttered, feeling her face flush. "...Get off of me." she ordered, feeling his long black locks close to her face.

His eyes gazed into hers, before pressing his finger against her lips."Shh." he muttered, covering her, gazing up. "Grell. You get jealous pretty easily don't you? You shouldn't hurt my date." he stated, helping Giselle up.

The brunette's eyes battered towards the jealous Grell, her head tilting towards the Shinigami in thought. Approaching him, her eyes gazed at the man oddly, inspecting him from head to toe. Both Sebastian and Grell had a disturbing look on their faces, while the red head quickly backed up feeling the intimidation that the girl was giving off. A rare sight was formed, as Giselle had a very dreamy smile on her face.

"W-What do you want, woman?!" Grell squealed, backing up, feeling his long locks being yanked tightly by the young lady. "Sebastian~! Can't you get her off of me?!" he practically shouted, clenching his fists, begging his crush to save him.

A small chuckle escaped her lips. "What beautiful hair..." she stated, her eyes slowly narrowing in jealousy. The red-headed Shinigami gazed at Sebastian, who stood there, wanting to hurt Grell himself. The butler realized what was up with the dancer, seeing her clench the hair, gazing up at the man with cold, sadistic eyes. A small chuckle escaped her lips, letting the strands of hair flow through her fingers like water. Her eyes gazed at him, seemingly close to force Sebastian to smack her out of her trance.

"My, my, my...You're hair is so beautiful...That I want to skin you alive, just to have it...Well, what do you say? After all, you ruined my alone time."


End file.
